Encerrados ¡Otra vez!
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Dicen que las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar, pero... ¡¿Otra vez! Anzu Mazaki y Seto Kaiba se han vuelto a quedar encerrados pero esta vez en un elevador. ¿Quién será el primero en entrar en pánico? One-Shot (Por petición).


**¡Hola mis amores! No tenia planeado crear este One-Shot pero a petición de anllyverodeva (quien espero que lea esto) y de Lady Sayori (Pensé que eras del team Atem –.–), pues me dije ¿Por qué no? lamento si es demasiado corto pero en fin es una pequeña continuación de "Encerrados" espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Comenzamos!**

Una pareja poco convencional atrapada entre cuatro paredes de un elevador no era una noticia tan interesante para todo el personal del edificio. Pero que pasaría si entre las dos victimas se encontraran Anzu Mazaki, la novata y antigua asistente de Mokuba y Seto Kaiba, el terrible jefe de todos y solo aclamado por su hermano.

Las secretarias dejaron de trabajar para pasar el chisme y burlarse, los investigadores solo rieron ante esa noticia y por ultimo, el vicepresidente de la empresa conocido como "Kaiba Junior" se mostró emocionado pues sabia que su hermano ya le había echado el ojo a su antigua asistente. Después de la información decidió dejar que pasara un poco el tiempo y si Seto no sacaba a su asistente de ese problema, el mismo iría a sacarlos.

Mazaki y Kaiba tomaron el elevador como de costumbre para poder libremente hacia sus hogares y cuando faltaban unos pocos pisos para llegar a su destino, este se detuvo. El castaño trató de abrir las puertas pero le fue imposible pues eran demasiado fuertes o dada la casualidad… decidió fingir que lo estaban. La pareja ya tenia un poco más de quince minutos en su trampa moderna y a cierta chica no le agradaba un poco la situación.

– ¿Podrías decirme como fue que acabamos aquí?– preguntó Mazaki quien se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas.

–Ya te dije que el elevador se detuvo– respondió el joven que estaba frente a ella igualmente sentado pero con los brazos cruzados.

–"Genial, primero me quedo encerrada con él por una llovizna y ahora en un elevador… que suerte la mía"– pensó Anzu mientras resistía sus ganas por estrellarse la frente contra la pared.

Los minutos transcurrieron normalmente y la desesperación para la castaña iba en aumento aunque también la temperatura del lugar. Alzo lentamente la cabeza y vio a la sonrisa macabra de su jefe, ¿Ahora que le pasaba? debía ser el calor.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Kaiba?– preguntó neutralmente.

– ¿Estas asustada, Mazaki?– respondió con otra pregunta.

¿Pero que le pasaba? Ella no estaba asustada, solo se sentía incomoda con la presencia de su jefe, tenerlo cerca, oler su colonia, verlo detalladamente… si, realmente incomodo.

–El calor te esta afectando– respondió sin ganas.

–Aquí no hace calor– miro alrededor. – ¿Acaso tu tienes calor?

La chica se sonrojo por como le preguntó y asistió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

– Creí que estos elevadores tenían aire condicionado– trató de ocultar su sonrojo mientras miraba para otro lado.

–No te equivocas, lo tienen.

– ¡¿Y entonces porque no funciona?!– Seto solo comenzó a reírse mientras la chica lo miraba enfadada. – ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?– pregunto mientras Kaiba se tranquilizaba.

–No seas tonta, Mazaki– esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la castaña pues ahora si estaba realmente harta de Kaiba. –Si se detuvo el elevador, el aire acondicionado también debió hacerlo.

– ¡¿Y que hay de la luz?!– preguntó mientras señalaba l techo.

Kaiba miro el techo y encogió los hombros.

– ¿Crees que sé todo?

– ¡Pues claro, eres el dueño de este edificio!– el castaño solo sonrió de medio lado.

–Vaya Mazaki, me alagas pero no necesito tus halagos por el momento.

–Estas demente, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

–Se dueña de una compañía por un día y entenderás todo.

–"Como quisiera serlo"– pensó la chica mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a retirarse una chaqueta que llevaba pues revelando una linda blusa lisa de color azul. –"¿Cómo es que no tiene calor? Siempre lleva manga larga… jamás le he visto sus brazos"– apartó su mirada de él y bajo la cabeza mientras seguía retirándose su chaqueta.

Seto se sonrojo un poco y miro sorprendido a Anzu quien se estaba desvistiendo enfrente de él.

– Mazaki…– la llamó un poco ronco pero después se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?

– ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?– el castaño ya sabia la razón pero no quiso perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella. –Tu también deberías quitártela si es que tienes calor.

Después de ese comentario, la chica se sonrojo bastante y se dio un manotazo en la frente. Kaiba inclino un poco su cabeza al ver que rápidamente ella se abrazó las piernas mientras parecía estar susurrando cosas.

– ¿Tan caliente estas?– preguntó divertido.

– ¡Cállate!– no quiso mostrarle su cara.

– Te comprendo, tu pandilla de anormales no deben tener un cuerpo tan ejercitado como el mio… en especial Yugi– la castaña levanto la mirada y se sonrojo aun mas.

– ¡¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?!, ¡Yo no me refería a que te quiero ver desnudo!– se tapó la boca mientras Kaiba sonreía.

–Con que… me quieres ver desnudo– sonrió de medio lado. –Eres una vulgar, Mazaki.

–"En verdad es el calor lo que le afecta al pobre"– Anzu sintió como una gotita de sudor caía por su rostro.

–Ya te dije que no, Kaiba– respondió sin ganas y de mal humor.

Sin pensarlo ni desearlo, la luz del pequeño cuarto desapareció dejándolos en plena oscuridad.

– ¡Genial, ahora estamos a oscuras!– gritó la chica.

–Cállate, no es el fin del mundo.

– ¡Para mi si, me aterran los lugares cerrados y oscuros!– la voz de Anzu se quebró por completo.

–"Como desearía que alguno de mis amigos estuviera aquí para apoyarme con esto"– su infantil miedo la estaba consumiendo. Era normal en estos casos que alguno de sus amigos la abrazara para que se tranquilizara un poco pero para su mala suerte, no había ninguno a su lado.

Si en la vida se pudieran pedir deseos en voz alta, Anzu hubiera gritado bastantes sin pena alguna. Si aquellos que tanto anhelaba llegaran sin avisar, no volvería a sentirse sola ni desafortunada en la vida. ¿Quién diría que a los cinco minutos sentiría unos acogedores brazos sobre ella?

– ¿Por qué a mi siempre me toca consolarte cuando tienes miedo?– la voz masculina del castaño se escucho en su oreja izquierda.

–Kaiba…– no podía verlo a los ojos y no deseaba hacerlo pues la vergüenza jamás se lo permitiría. –Gracias– fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

–Como digas– esta era la segunda vez que Kaiba jamás separarse de Anzu pues al fin confirmados sus sentimientos, este solo quería estar a su lado en silencio. –Eres más miedosa que Mokuba.

La castaña no respondió y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Seto, ella juraba que Kaiba no tenia corazón pero en ese momento confirmo que si lo tenia y latía muy fuerte.

–Debe ser una lastima para ti porque no puedo quitarme mi ropa a oscuras.

–Eres un orgulloso– respondió mientras sentía que se sonrojaba.

–"De mierda"– completó su frase mentalmente.

Tras durar algunos diez minutos mas así, Seto considero la mejor oportunidad de hacer que la castaña se diera cuenta de una vez de sus sentimientos.

–Mazaki…

–Dime.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte y no sé como expresarme– aunque no pudiera ver algo, si podía escuchar. Los latidos de su corazón lo ponían bastante nervioso y más si era lo único que escuchaba.

–Tranquilo, no moriremos aquí– ella solo rio.

–No es eso, es solo que… bueno yo– un sonido suave y rápido se escuchó. – ¿Escuchaste eso?

– ¡Debe ser la ayuda que pediste!– gritó emocionada.

–Mazaki, yo no pedí ayuda– la castaña se asustó un poco.

– ¡¿Entonces que es eso?!– se abrazó de Kaiba.

–"No se pero mientras estés así, no quiero saberlo"– para la mala suerte del castaño, abrieron de golpe ambas puertas del elevador mientras una luz cegadora entraba entre ellas.

– ¡Seto!– se escuchó la voz de Mokuba. – ¡Que bueno que estés…! ¡Pero que tenemos aquí!– cruzo sus brazos mientras sonreía.

Una asustada castaña tenia abrazado a Seto quien miraba molesto a su hermano menor, quienes ayudaron a Mokuba a abrir las puertas miraron sorprendidos la escena mientras que pocos empleados del lugar que se asomaron para no perderse de nada.

– ¡Mokuba!– la chica soltó a su jefe para lanzársele al hermano menor de este.

– ¡Tranquila!– le correspondió el abrazo. –No era cosa de preocuparse.

Anzu abrió de golpe sus ojos y miro a su antiguo jefe mientras este sonreía.

– ¿A que te refieres?

–Bueno… siempre estuvieron en este piso y pudieron haber abierto las puertas sin problema– la castaña se mostro pálida entendiendo que Seto siempre la pudo sacar de ese lio pero tal vez fingio que no lo podía hacer.

–Kaiba…– lo llamó un poco molesta.

–Mokuba se equivoca, estas puertas no podían moverse– se excuso mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano.

–Tal vez tengas razón, que torpe soy – se dio un manotazo en la frente.

La castaña se separó del chico y se dirigió al elevador para tomar su chaqueta.

–Gracias a los dos, lamento no poderme quedar pero tengo cosas que hacer– le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mokuba mientras que a Seto solo lo ayudo a levantarse. –Gracias por tu ayuda– beso su mejilla como a su hermano y se fue de ahí.

–Gracias por sus servicios, pueden retirarse– agradeció el pelinegro mientras sus ayudantes asistían con sus cabezas y por fin se fueron.

En cuanto los Kaiba se quedaron solos, fue Mokuba quien mas emociono pues le dio un codazo a su hermano.

–Deberías darme las gracias por detener el elevador, apagar el aire y las luces– subía y bajó sus cejas.

–Nunca sospeche que fuiste tu– respondió sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la misma dirección que tomó Anzu para llegar hasta la salida.

–Oh vamos, me lo agradecerás cuando estén casados– bromeo un poco.

Seto se detuvo y volteo a ver a su hermano quien lo veía asustado pues se esperaba un regaño.

–No planeo casarme pero… gracias– sonrió.

–"Próxima misión: Encerrarlos en una casa embrujada"– pensó divertido Mokuba mientras seguía a paso lento a su hermano. –"Tal vez me dejen organizarles la boda".

 **Lamento hacerlo tan corto a comparación del otro y hacerlo un poco mas serio, como me pidieron continuación pues esto fue lo único que pude dar pues el otro fic es dentro de la otra historia. Les comentare algo, este es el segundo one-shot que hago en el celular... ¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy!**

 **Si desean alguna historia de la que crean que soy capaz y este de acuerdo en hacerla, no duden en preguntar por su deseo. Mis parejas favoritas están en mi perfil.**

– **Los ama, Luna–**


End file.
